


Gift

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel





	Gift

Castiel is new at this job, and it shows. He's slow, clumsy and forgetful. He really needs the money, though, so he tries his best. Rowena, the café's owner, doesn't hide her exasperation. But she's a great boss and decides not to fire him every time he messes up.

  
Castiel might not be so good at this, but he actually likes it. He has made friends with Charlie and Kevin, the other baristas working there, and his hours are rather flexible, so he actually has time to go to classes and do some study.

  
Thursdays are college free days for Castiel, so he tries to work all day if he can. It's midday and the place is full. Castiel hasn't sat down in hours and his feet hurt. Also, he's hungry, but he can't eat until 2 p.m. when most of the clients leave the café and go back to their responsibilities.

  
He's preparing a sandwich for a girl who looks like she hasn't slept in days when the door opens. He doesn't look up at first as he's focused on the sandwich, but then a voice makes him snap up his head.

  
"Hi, two BLT sandwiches and- what did you say you wanted?"

  
It's Gorgeous Dean. Well, Castiel calls him that in his head, because the guy is gorgeous. Castiel has seen him a few times on campus, but he has no idea what he studies. He only knows that Dean has amazingly bright green eyes, tanned skin with freckles, and a voice that makes Castiel melt like butter.

  
He also has a girlfriend, and she's right there with him, frowning at the menu Charlie just handed her.

  
"I want a lemonade," she says at last, with her irritating voice. She's holding hands with Dean, and that makes Castiel blink out of his distraction. He's supposed to be preparing a sandwich.

  
"Sorry, here's your sandwich," he said timidly to the girl, who fortunately doesn't seem fazed at his lack of attention and takes it with a tired thank you.

  
Castiel doesn't hear the rest of Dean and his girlfriend's order, but Charlie's working on it, and that's good because he doesn't want to screw up in front of this Greek god.

  
But then Jo asks him to finish their order because her mom is calling her and she needs to attend. The sandwiches are ready, but Castiel still has to make the coffees. The medium espresso is for Dean, obviously. Castiel likes black coffee too, but of course, Dean will never know this because they have never talked more than "here's your food," and "thank you, how much?" It's better this way, he thinks. That's what he says to himself every time, at least.

  
Castiel has to take the couple's food to their table on a corner of the café, but the place is so full at this hour that Dean's coffee ends up falling and splashing its content all over the floor just before he gets to their table.

  
"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Castiel says, putting the tray with the sandwiches and the girl's lemonade on their table and rushing to pick up what remains of the coffee.

  
"Ugh, look what you did!" Dean's girlfriend said, glowering. "Are you stupid or what? You're such an incompetent, why are you even working here?"

  
Castiel is frozen on the spot, avoiding everyone's eyes. It's not the first time someone makes comments like this, and usually, Castiel just blushes and apologizes and tries to make it better, but this time he can't even breathe, because Dean's right there, and this is what Castiel didn't want to happen, but it's happening. Dean will never come back. He will think that Castiel is an idiot and oh, he really is an idiot. He's useless and now Dean knows.

  
"Bela, stop!" Dean's voice is heard above the girl's. "What's wrong with you? It was an accident, why are you yelling at him like that?"

  
Castiel looks up and Dean is staring curiously at him, and he looks… embarrassed?

  
"What? Didn't you see what did he do? He's incredibly stupid, Dean-"

  
"Stop it! It was just an accident!"

  
Castiel's aware that people are staring and mumbling things about him but he can't stop watching how Dean defends him. Is this a dream? It was definitely a nightmare just two seconds ago.

  
"I'll clean this up and bring you a new coffee," Castiel says in a rush and goes to the back of the café for a mop.

  
When he goes back to mop the stained coffee floor, Bela is gone, her food intact on her side o the table. Dean's still there, though, looking distressed.

  
"I apologize again, I didn't mean to-"

  
"Dude, I'm sorry about her, she shouldn't have said-"

  
Castiel understands that Dean is apologizing and he's stunned by it. Nobody ever apologizes to him. He's the one that always apologizes, as it should be.

  
They're both staring at each other, and Castiel is grateful that people already forgot about the incident because nobody's really watching them right now. Castiel finishes with the cleaning.

  
"I'll bring you another coffee," Castiel starts, but then pauses. "Unless you want to go with her? That's okay, I would understand, you wouldn't have to pay-"

  
Dean smiles. God, that smile...

   
"Actually, I'd like another coffee, please." He doesn't look sad anymore.

  
Castiel nods and goes work on this new coffee. He doesn't know Dean is looking at him from his table the whole time.

  
Castiel serves a slice of peach pie and oh so carefully he walks over to Dean's table again, coffee and pie on the tray.

  
"It's a gift," Castiel explains before Dean opens his mouth to ask why there is a slice of pie on his table. "For being so patient and nice to me." He blushes as he says this, but he really doesn't know how to express his gratitude.

  
Dean's smile widens and Castiel thinks he sees a faint blush on the guy's cheeks. He wishes he could sit next to him and hear him talk but he has to go back to work.

  
"Oh," Dean says when Castiel informs him that. Not the 'I want to hear you talk' part, just the 'I have to work' part. "Okay."

  
Castiel turns around but hears Dean's voice again and stops.

  
"Hey," Dean calls, and Castiel knows it's at him.

  
"Yes?" he says and he doesn't want to imagine the face he's making right now.

  
"Uh, are you free tonight at seven?"

  
He is, but why would Dean...? Oh.

  
"I am," he mumbles.

  
"Would you like to-"

  
"Yes," he exclaims because he's an idiot, apparently, but Dean seems relieved and Castiel is grinning now.

  
"Good, I'll pick you up," Dean tells him after clearing his throat. Castiel nods and keeps walking. Both have matching grins on their faces.

 

 


End file.
